


Of Wanderings

by vanvon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Hyrule Castle, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link has anxiety, Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Needs A Hug, characters... aren't actually addressed by name, i'm sorry i'm still finding out how tags work, it should be easy enough to identify who is link and who is zelda tho? i hope, super vague stuff, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanvon/pseuds/vanvon
Summary: He took a deep breath and stepped inside cold stone walls.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Of Wanderings

Everything was still as he looked up, Hyrule Castle looming ominously before him. This was it - it was time.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside cold stone walls.

It took a moment for the panic to set in.

It gripped his chest, sucked in his every breath, dripped through his lungs with each erratic inhale and exhale. He could feel it, the malice - the suffocating heaviness of the air, the red ashes floating into his lungs. He felt the hatred, the contempt, the dull ache of cruelty radiating through the air, heavy on his bones.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to run. He wanted to collapse and cry and unleash the pain roiling inside of him - he couldn’t take it. He couldn’t take it, make it stop, _Goddess, he couldn’t take it-_

The swirling in his head froze, for just a moment. He took a ragged breath, shook his head in a vain effort to get rid of the heavy sickness leaking into him to be met with cold rock against his forehead. He wrenched his clenched eyes open, listening to the rumble of storms in his head and the echoing of breath in an empty corridor.

It was him. Just him. It looked like it would only ever be just him.

Just a lone traveler, surrounded by people and connections that never quite left. A wanderer with no place to be.

Was freedom ever free if there were still rules to freedom?

Vaguely, he heard a voice, cutting through his thoughts. Soft and firm, tugging at the back of his mind.

“Go away,” he thought. “Go away and take me with you.”

With a gentle hand, he was lifted to his feet.

“I am here,” the voice said. “I am here, and you are with me.” There was a girl standing before him, her honey golden glow melting the dark anger, the ominous purple threats. He squinted. He could barely make out luminous golden hair, a blur and white aura from her body.

A whisper. “It’s you - you’re here.”

A pause. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

A sting. A flutter of hope. Two opposing lives, fighting for the surface.

“I know you.”

“Yes, you do.”

“But I don’t.”

“No… you do not…” The quiet resignation of her voice sent a wave of grief over him.

“I’m sorry… I’m lost. Whoever I am, whoever I was - I am not here,” he hesitantly whispered.

She tilted her head, a melancholic smile gracing her there-yet-not face. “Nothing is ever lost - just taken, or misplaced.”

“I know,” the heaviness of his words hanging in the air. “I was taken. We were taken, that I know - and we may never get us back. But I wish - I wish we could, I want to - i-if only we coul-” he choked against the lump forming in his throat, looking down in defeat.

A hand slowly extended and hovered over his shoulder. Belatedly, he realized the haziness of her appearance was gone. He looked in eyes of sunsets reflected in lake water, so old and tired and heartbreakingly dulled. He felt her golden radiance pulse with despair, jealousy, longing, afraid - so very, very afraid - and hope. Hope. Those sunsets flickered with guilt and shame, remorse and heartbreak, relief and grief.

“One day. One day, we will find us - we will find us, together.” Her eyes crinkled with the effort of a reassuring smile. A smile of children who were taken too young, yet too old - one who lost his past, and one whose future was stolen. Yet together. Together they fit, and together they would solve.

“Not today,” his own watery smile, bittersweet, “not today. I will find you, and you might find me. But for now, we’re still lost. And we will run, both of us, to the same direction.”

Then the darkness’ heavy grasp melted her away, and it was him.

Just him - the lone traveler, where freedom was lost and the found were stolen.

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual fanfic, ha - there's,, really no point to this, heh. It was more an exercise than anything, test the waters, find my writing style and see what I can improve on and whatnot (constructive criticism is welcome :D) as well as for my own enjoyment.
> 
> Regardless, I hope anyone reading enjoyed!


End file.
